


Top Shelf

by A_Hotbed_of_Roses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hotbed_of_Roses/pseuds/A_Hotbed_of_Roses
Summary: Hordak discovers something... odd while cleaning the top shelf.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Top Shelf

Hordak had taken to cleaning out some of the rooms in Dryl. In truth, it had only partially been his own idea. He had noticed Entrapta was sneezing more than usual, and he asked why.

“It’s the dust,” she had said, “the robots I’m afraid haven’t learned to be the best cleaners. And I have a hard time reaching the top shelves myself to clean them.”

So, begrudgingly, he volunteered to help with the cleaning. By Entrapta’s admission a good deal of the rooms hadn’t been used since her parent’s time, and it proved an easy and somewhat relaxing way for Hordak to help out—on the science end of things Entrapta rarely actually needed his advice; by the time she found an idea good enough to present for review he could find no flaw in it.

He dusted off the top of a small box resting on one of the lower shelves. Curiously, it began to shake after Hordak grazed it with his duster. Wrinkling his brow, Hordak reached for it, only for a strand of pink hair to come up from behind him and grab the box right out of his hands.

“Gah!” Entrapta’s voice exclaimed, hurriedly taking the box into her hands and, her back to Hordak, putting a stop to the vibrating.

“What is it?” Hordak asked.

“I don’t want you looking in there.” Was all Entrapta could manage.

“Is it dangerous?” he said, reaching for the box, trying to take it again.

“…no…” Entrapta said reluctantly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Hordak asked honestly, “or is it perhaps what you Etherians call a ‘gift’ for me?”

Entrapta snickered at that.

“No,” she said, “it’s not a gift, and no, you, uh, didn’t do anything wrong.” Entrapa sighed. “Alright, I’ll show you what it is.”

She slowly opened the box and held aloft its contents—a pink cylindrical object that Hordak did not recognise.

“It’s a dildo,” Entrapta explained, clearly embarrassed, “or more specifically, a vibrator—that was the buzzing you heard. And it’s, uh, mine.” She blushed. “It’s designed to simulate a, uh…”

Entrapta trailed off. Did Hordak’s species even _have_ penises?

“You refer to biological reproduction.” Hordak said, several steps ahead of her. “I’m aware of it.”

“You are?” Entrapta said, sounding surprised.

“Well, I’m not an _expert,”_ Hordak said, holding out the palm of his hand, “but I have _heard_ of it.”

“Have you ever done it?”

“Oh no,” Hordak said, returning to his dusting, “the clones of Prime are given a booster of hormone suppressors mixed with their amniotic fluid. My own cocktail happens to exclude those chemicals, but only because I’m unsure of their continued effects on my health.”

“Well…” Entrapta moved sneakily behind Hordak, “…do you want to try it?”

Hordak turned around, almost dropping the duster.

“I assume you mean with you?” Hordak asked, almost instantly doubting himself.

_Was that an appropriate thing to say?_ Entrapta’s surprised look, blinking twice, did little to put him at ease.

“I mean, if you want to,” Entrapta said, “I was kinda hoping, but… no pressure…”

“You misunderstand!” Hordak said, trying to put her at ease, “I would be reluctant to do it… with anyone else.”

Entrapta’s eyes lit up.

“Okay! To the bedroom!”

“Whose bedroom?” Hordak asked, “yours or mine?”

“Mine,” said Entrapta. She was nearly out of the door already, “it’s comfier.”

***

They had decided to take it slow. They had undressed in the dark and now merely laid under the covers, naked. At present they only embraced (Hordak would later learn the exact technique was called ‘spooning.’ Bugger if he knew why) with Hordak laying a gentle arm around Entrapta’s waist.

His hearts were beating like crazy. His mouth was dry. Every breath his companion took… each moment seemed to last an incredibly long time.

“Are you ready to try anything yet?” Entrapta asked. Hordak assented with an “I suppose so.”

Hordak sat up and moved to the end of the bed as Entrapta sat up against the headboard, supported by a small army of pillows (no wonder she had chosen her room, he realized; he had need for only one pillow) and spread her legs.

Hordak moved closer as she beckoned him, inch by inch, until their faces were mere inches apart. Hordak set a hand upon her shoulder and looked down. In an instant, he panicked. He knew nothing of this. He didn’t know the movements, how to position his body. There was no way any attempt he made here would amount to anything pleasurable. His chest heaved and the corners of his eyes nearly gave way to tears. He stepped back.

“I think we should stop,” he said, his throat burning, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“What’s wrong?” Entrapta asked, shifting, sitting up to comfort him.

“What is the expression? I’m an old dog too far gone to learn new tricks.”

“You’re not old.” Entrapta said.

“I’m older than _you_.”

“It’s all relative,” she said before scootching over to the other side of the bed. “Here,” she patted the spot she had been sitting in only moments ago, “you try laying down and I’ll come over here.”

By ‘here,’ Entrapta apparently meant ‘on top of him,’ as she gracefully straddled his legs, using her hair to support herself. She moved wantonly over his throbbing…

“Is this any better?” Entrapta asked with a suddenly husky voice.

“I think so,” Hordak said, unsure of where to put his hands.

Luckily, Entrapta outstretched hers and Hordak felt no hesitation entwining his with hers.

“Are you ready to start?” she asked.

Her hands were so small. She was so small. And yet she was the sole light of his life. If she happened to be the only good thing in the world, life would still be worth living.

“Hordak?” she asked again.

“Yes,” he said without reluctance, “yes, I’m ready.”

***

He was surprised, laying in bed afterwards, unable to fall asleep, that he was still nervous.

That she laid content beside him ought to have given him enough security that she found the act… enjoyable, but even now he found it did not, on the face of it, change anything.

He wondered, quite often in fact, if in killing Prime he’d only replaced a false god for a real one. She had certainly achieved a greater mastery of time and space at this stage in her short life than Prime had in his earliest years.

Hordak’s eyes widened as he noticed Entrapta stirring beside him.

“…Hordak?” she said groggily, “are you still up?”

“I do not sleep for very many hours a night.” He said as softly as he could manage.

“Can we still cuddle though?”

“Of course”

Setting an arm around Entrapta, Hordak tucked in behind her, lowering himself so he faced her bare back, and pressed his forehead against her. Closing his eyes, he knew that soon he would welcome sleep.

_She is not god,_ he realized, _nor Prime. They did not ask for anything they had no expectation of getting._

Such was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep. He breathed one sigh, content.


End file.
